


A Different Kind of Game

by Pandir



Series: How To Swallow Your Pride [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ace&aro Seto (and Yami if you wanna), Blindfolds, Clothed Sexual Activities, Cock & Ball Torture, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Shadow Game allusions, but it works for them, not explicit but still tagging it just in case, this is not exactly how safe sane and consensual works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: You have to be honest, Kaiba. What is it that you really, truly want?This is basically "Kaiba not so secretly wants his one true rival to step on him - The Fic".





	A Different Kind of Game

**Author's Note:**

> Ace!Seto who is turned on by kinky stuff (and also card games) is my jam. Also Yami utterly wrecking Seto is my one true love.
> 
> See more on my ace!Seto headcanons in the notes below~

The room was only dimly lit by the light of the setting sun, but the two opponents had been too absorbed by their game to notice. They had been playing chess all evening, but the pieces and the board that had been sitting between them on the couch were scattered on the floor now, entirely forgotten.

It all had been part of what Seto liked to call a small private tournament he had arranged for just the two of them, a compromise of sorts that had made the Other Yugi agree to visit him whenever little Yugi could spare the time. Yet to Seto’s chagrin, attempting more of a friendly competition instead of unrelenting battle did not work out as well as the Other Yugi might have hoped it would.

After only a few of these private matches, Seto had come to the conclusion that each and every one of them had inevitably left him very much frustrated. Not that games of chess were not a worthy stage of battle, but right now, they were lacking in a way Seto could not really put his finger on. Even though it stung that he had only managed to reach a tie twice so far and failed to secure his victory in this night’s tournament, that should not have left him this profoundly dissatisfied.  

It had to be something about the Other Yugi. It wasn't the fact that he was obviously enjoying himself, his passion resonated with Seto in just the right way - but something about how he’d simply reset the board each time with a smile, genuinely looking forward to the next round. There were no lectures, no repercussions, no crushing defeat.

Seto could not _bear_ it.

And since their rematches did nothing to quench his growing frustration, Seto had finally resorted to more desperate measures instead.

It hadn’t been much of revelation to either of them to discover they did not mind physical contact when caught up in the heat of battle, and there was little transition between facing off in a game and breathless, fierce kisses. The problem was that none of it did get them anywhere, and this time, it was no different.

Seto fought tooth and nail to not give in even the slightest bit, and Yugi would never allow him to gain any ground under that condition. It was even more frustrating that this impatient kissing and tugging at each other’s clothes only fuelled Seto’s craving.  No matter how easily this extension of their battle made his pulse race and his cheeks flush, it was still so obviously _lacking_ , so he resorted the only tactic he had – he pushed harder. Seto had the physical advantage, which he could easily exploit by grabbing Yugi’s arms and pulling him closer. The chess board fell off the couch, scattering the newly reset pieces all over the floor, but Seto payed it no heed, he was too occupied with holding Yugi in place to kiss him all the more viciously. Despite his aggressiveness, Yugi did not retreat, but responded in kind, and there was something about the soft gasped moan Yugi made when Seto’s teeth grazed his lip that spurned Seto on. So he bit Yugi’s lip, hard, and the sharp pain coaxed a startled noise out of his opponent that settled as a flutter in Seto’s stomach.

The feeling was only short-lived, however, because Yugi instantly stopped fighting. Instead of meeting his kisses with equal ferocity, Yugi inclined his head to pull back, his mouth pressed shut. Seto did not like this development one bit, but met with Yugi’s dismissive gaze, Seto eventually relinquished his iron grip on him.

There was a moment of silence that hung awkwardly between them, and in the quiet of the room, Seto was unnervingly aware of his own thumping heartbeat and Yugi’s slightly accelerated breathing. Yugi’s lip was bleeding now - Seto had bit him just hard enough to break the skin - and Seto felt at least a little bit of grim satisfaction at the sight. It was Yugi’s fault he was this frustrated in the first place, after all.

“You have to understand, Kaiba”, the Other Yugi finally broke the silence, his tone was almost eerily calm as he rose from the couch beside him. “It is only thanks to Yugi that we can spend time like this together. I will not let you be careless with my partner’s body.”

To Seto’s surprise, Yugi was smiling, though it had become hard to tell with the shadows of the creeping dusk obscuring his face ever so slightly. As Yugi wiped the budding drops of blood from his mouth, there was something foreboding in his challenging gaze that made Seto swallow with apprehension.

„So, how about a different kind of game?”

The atmosphere in the room seemed to shift ever so slightly, and Seto’s skin was prickling, as if he could sense Yugi’s anger in the air between them. A familiar rush of excitement came over Seto, as the memory of his first devastating defeat against Yugi was suddenly fresh on his mind, terrifying yet still enticing.

“What kind of game?”, he asked, willing his voice to sound demanding and not apprehensive.

Yugi studied him closely before he answered, and Seto’s mouth went dry under his scrutinizing gaze. He was all too aware of the kind of punishment Yugi was capable of, but he knew that he could handle it. He was not afraid. And if he was, that made it even harder to resist.  
  
“You will have to discover that for yourself”, Yugi decided and stepped closer, until his legs were brushing Seto’s knees. Even though Seto was seated and Yugi was standing, Seto barely had to look up to meet his gaze, but that did not diminish the overwhelming confidence of Yugi’s presence.

“Lie back, Kaiba”, the Other Yugi instructed, “and I will explain the rules to you.”

  
Seto had been expecting a lot of scenarios, some entirely twisted, but none of them included him lying on the couch with his head on the armrest, and the Other Yugi straddling his waist as he matter-of-factly laid down the rules for their game.

“First rule”, Yugi said, while his hands were brushing over Seto’s arms, from the shoulders right down to his wrists, and Seto tensed beneath his touch. In the heat of the moment, he had been able to not to think too much about their proximity, but now Yugi was invading his personal space deliberately and strategically and it was more than distracting. “You are not allowed to touch me.”

Seto made a dismissive noise. Whatever Yugi was trying here, be it to unsettle or confuse him, he would not fall for it.

“Are you really so afraid to lose you need to give me a handicap?”, Seto taunted him, lifting his chin just a little to make sure that he was still looking down on Yugi, despite the fact that he was reclining against the armrest of the couch with Yugi sitting above him. “Don’t be absurd. Whatever your silly game is, I could beat you with my hands tied and my eyes closed.”

“Do you think so?” Yugi cocked his head at that, and the smug grin tugging at corner of his mouth could only mean that like Seto had fallen right for Yugi’s trap. “If you insist”, Yugi conceded, “then you are not allowed to move your arms at all.”

With gritted teeth, Seto reluctantly allowed him to guide his hands over his head, leaving them to hang over the armrest in a slightly awkward angle. He would not eat his own words - after all, he had meant them -, so he had little choice but to play along for now. It was not a comfortable position to be in and it left him quite open to whatever Yugi was planning, but Seto was determined to not be intimidated. And when Yugi released his hands and Seto could faintly feel a heaviness settling around his wrists, the sensation that stirred in Seto's chest was not quite like fear.

There were no cuffs or chains to hold his hands in place as far as Seto could tell, but Seto was familiar with the nature of Yugi's games. He could not trust his own perception. In any case, it would be undignified of him to attempt to struggle just yet, before the game had even truly started.

“Second rule”, Yugi continued, and he brushed a few strands of brown hair aside before he rested his hand on Seto’s forehead. “You are not allowed to open your eyes.”

As his palm and fingers moved to cover Seto’s eyes, the gesture was surprisingly gentle, and Seto instinctively closed his eyes beneath the touch. It was like a spell had been put on him, and world around him seemed to be closing in, until it contained nothing but him and Yugi’s shielding hand resting on his brow. When Yugi removed his hand, darkness had settled over Seto’s eyelids like a black piece of cloth, thick and impenetrable.

The rules of the game had been set, and Seto was condemned to lie on his back beneath his opponent, spell-bound and exposed, waiting for Yugi’s first move. With his eyes closed, the warmth of Yugi’s thighs and knees pressed against his waist was the only indicator he had of Yugi’s position, and he was almost glad to have something to ground in him in this utter darkness.

“What do you want, Kaiba?” Yugi’s voice was calm and clear, and there was something reassuring in his serious, demanding tone. This was still a game, after all, even though Seto did not understand yet what he needed to do in order to win.

Before Seto could answer, Yugi's hand was on his chest, warm and firm, and Seto pressed his teeth together when his breath hitched at the sudden contact. It had caught him unprepared, and restricted as he was, Seto had no choice but to anticipate Yugi’s movements to brace himself. Yugi’s weight shifted above him, and as his fingers slowly trailed a path over Seto’s collarbone up to his throat, Seto couldn’t help but to tilt his head back, holding his breath.

“What is it that you really, truly want?”, Yugi’s voice was voice softer, lower now, and it send hot and cold shivers down Seto’s spine. He did not want to think about that, and he should not have to answer a question like this, not when Yugi’s warm fingertips tracing over his Adam’s apple made him swallow dryly, and he was certain Yugi had to notice his pulse racing right beneath his skin.

“Shut u-”, Seto hissed through gritted teeth, but Yugi quickly moved his hand to put a finger on Seto’s mouth, and the sudden, gentle pressure against his lips effectively distracted Seto enough for his voice to falter.

“Careful, Kaiba. You have to be honest.” Yugi’s voice was so unnervingly close now, Seto almost believed he could feel Yugi’s breath ghosting over his face, and his heart skipped a beat in a way that felt akin to but not entirely like panic. “This is about the true nature of your heart. If you lie, you lose.”

With that, Yugi lifted his finger from Seto’s lips again, allowing him to speak.

Yugi’s words had been a warning, and Seto bit his lip, not sure whether to keep himself from lying, or from betraying himself. The only thing he was certain of right now was that it was difficult to collect his thoughts when he was so very aware of Yugi’s thin legs pressing against him, the weight of Yugi sitting on his stomach restricting his breathing, and the creeping numbness prickling in his arms that were still resting uselessly above his head.

“I won’t say anything then”, Seto announced defiantly into the darkness above him. “If you want to have your revenge, take it. But you can’t make me play along with your soul-searching.” His eyes pressed shut, Seto waited for a response. If this was Yugi’s Penalty Game, it was Yugi who had to push him to comply and not Seto who had to beg to be punished.

For a few heartbeats, nothing happened, and Seto wished nothing more than to open his eyes, to see the look Yugi was giving him – was he contemplating what to do with him? Planning his final blow? Was there anger burning in his eyes, or was he smiling because Seto had played right into his hands?  
Just the thought of Yugi’s mouth curling into a self-assured smile as he looked down on him, certain of his victory, was enough to set Seto’s nerves on edge and his heart aflutter. No matter what Yugi’s move would be, Yugi stringing him along like this while he was trapped with no way to relieve this craving that was so hot and raw in his insides was already torture.

Then, Yugi’s hands were cupping his face, and Seto sensed the warmth of Yugi’s breath on his skin just before their lips connected. The urge to lift his arms and to hold him, to keep him locked in place and to reclaim control over this situation was sudden and overwhelming, but just as he was about to struggle, Yugi pressed his mouth on his, urgent and claiming, and as his teeth grazed Seto’s lip, Seto gasped in response. This had to have been Yugi’s goal all along - to have Seto entirely at his mercy, so he could exact revenge on him. Seto held his breath, readying himself for the sharp pain that would inevitably follow, but to his surprise, Yugi did not bite down hard, just enough for it to sting. Instead, he was teasing him, dragging his teeth over the softness of Seto’s lip to show that he could tear it apart, if he was so inclined, and Seto could not supress a low hum in his throat as his growing need rose hot inside of him. When Yugi released his lip, slowly, Seto's gut reaction was to keep the contact, but Yugi was already out of reach and Seto lifted his head in vain.

Yugi’s laughter, soft and taunting, did not help to quench the heat that was stirring in his insides. Instead, Seto felt almost unbearably warm in his buttoned shirt, his blood so hot beneath his skin that his cheeks felt like they were burning.

“You haven’t answered my question yet, Kaiba”, Yugi reminded him.

Seto did not care. He did not want to think about this, he had no words for what he wanted, only a raw and desperate need, and Yugi was not helping. Right now, wanted Yugi to kiss him again, but only to devour, to bite and to take, but that was not all of it. He wanted Yugi finally deliver on what he had been teasing, to give Seto what he had been denied in all the games they had played this evening.

But Yugi would not comply to Seto's unspoken wishes.   
  
More than Yugi’s weight being lifted from him, he felt Yugi’s warmth fading when Yugi got up, and his abrupt absence was almost upsetting.

“ _Don’t_ —“, Seto started, about to protest, offended that Yugi dared to leave him like this and not ready at all to be abandoned now, before he quickly bit his lip to keep himself from embarrassing himself. There was no answer, and Seto cursed himself for being unable to keep his heart from beating high in his throat as he waited, alone in the dark, bound and craving.  
  
It was very possible that this had just been an elaborate scheme to humiliate him and toy with him from the start, and that thought did not help at all as he tried to not let apprehension get the better of him. He should have expected as much.

Just as the fear started to sink in that Yugi might have left him altogether, he felt the couch cushion give in slightly under another weight. To his utter relief, he felt Yugi’s legs brushing against his ankles as Yugi stepped lightly onto the couch with apparently little regard for the upholstery.

 “Kaiba." The almost affectionate intimacy in the Other Yugi's voice saying nothing but his name was enough for Seto’s breath to hitch in his throat. With his senses restricted like this, the world around him faded into darkness and Yugi so removed from him, Yugi’s voice was all he had to hold onto. “The game is almost over. This is your last chance.”

Leather brushed against the fabric of his pants as Yugi stepped right between Seto's knees, and Seto had to keep himself from pressing his legs against the fleeting contact. It was just another agonizing reminder that Yugi was still with him, but distant, untouchable, with Seto already impatient and needing at his fingertips, restraint but not yet defeated.

Yugi had not made his final move yet, Seto realized. He was waiting for Seto to finish his last turn.

Seto’s mouth was dry. He could not afford to lose, not now, when he was so close, but words failed him still. All he could think about was the Other Yugi above him, his voice calm and commanding in the dark.

_You have to be honest, Kaiba. What is it that you really, truly want?_

“…You”, Seto breathed, and somehow, there was all in this word that needed to be said and yet it seemed not sufficient to explain. Of course, Seto expected Yugi to know what he was to him - the only one who could excite him, who could push him to his limits -, but his patience was running thin, and he desperately needed him to understand.

“Just—”

Come at me with all your might. Thoroughly trounce me into the dirt. Destroy me, utterly and completely. 

 “—don’t hold back”, was all he managed to get out, and it felt like a confession and a demand all at once.

Yugi’s answer was immediate, and Seto almost believed to hear fondness in his tone.  
  
“You may open your eyes.”

It felt almost like being granted a reward. Seto blinked into the dimly lit room to see the Other Yugi standing above him, his eyes gleaming in the fading sunlight as he looked down on him. Lying on his back beneath him, utterly defenceless, Seto’s heart was beating high up in his throat just at the sight of him. Then the tip of Yugi's shoe brushed the inside of Seto’s thigh, nudging Seto to spread his legs a bit further, and Seto held his breath.  
Carefully, with measured pace, Yugi placed his foot right on Seto’s crotch, and Seto gasped at the smooth, hard surface of the sole of his shoe pressing down on him through the fabric of his tight pants. He had been so caught up in their game, he had barely noticed how hard he was already, but now it became impossible to ignore. Yugi applied just enough pressure for a twinge of pain to mingle with the pleasure, and without thinking, Seto spread his legs more readily to savour it. His head was swimming, clouded with this overwhelming visceral desire for the unyielding contact, and he was jerking his hips for just a little more pressure. To his frustration, the Other Yugi seemed pleased enough with simply watching him squirm.

“You played well, Kaiba. But I do not intend to lose.” There was a determination in Yugi's eyes, the unwavering, challenging confidence that Seto had craved to see, and it had him utterly enthralled. When Yugi leaned forward, slightly shifting his weight, Seto moaned softly in response.

“I want you to come undone”, Yugi declared, yet his quiet tone made it sound like a request rather than a command. It was then that Seto realized with sudden, hot intensity that Yugi was expressing his own desires, openly, just to him. Seto's legs were trembling slightly as he tried to hold onto whatever last sliver of control kept him from not giving in right then and there, but the battle was lost when Yugi added two simple words: “For me.”

There was no clear thought left in Seto’s mind, the rush of pain and pleasure overriding all thinking, all inhibitions. Beneath Yugi’s heel and entirely at his mercy, Seto was reduced to wordless, breathless moans, his half-closed eyes fixed on the Other Yugi standing above him. In his dazed state, Seto thought him regal, almost, a figure of worship, unbent and unyielding, his face like that of a statue in the waning light.

The game was over, the king out of his reach, and the only move left was to resign.

When Yugi pressed his heel down for but a split moment, the sharp pain ripped through Seto’s addled mind like lightning, obliterating all thoughts and false pride. Seto’s lip escaped his teeth as he all but whined, impatiently, utterly failing at keeping his composure but far beyond caring. As the agonizing pressure was lifted ever so slightly, the sudden relief washing through him was accompanied by a feeling of elation, and Seto came with a strangled, hoarse cry.

For a moment, it was like he was floating as all tension had left him, and Seto was lying on the couch like puppet whose strings had been cut, trembling with each drawn breath.

*

When Seto had regained his senses enough to lift his head, the Other Yugi was sitting on the couch beside him, busying himself with collecting the scattered chess pieces off the floor. There was little need to do that now, but Seto appreciated the fact that Yugi was giving him some space to recover.

Very carefully, Seto pushed himself into a sitting position, and he winced a little at the dull echo of what had been astonishingly stimulating pain as he rearranged his legs into a less compromising position. He needed to change, Seto thought, and to shower, but he was not entirely sure his legs would carry him just yet, so he remained where he was. To his mild surprise, he could not find it in himself to be too bothered by any of this, at least not right now. With the exhaustion, a strong feeling of contentment had overcome him that made it hard to feel anything but weirdly, profoundly satisfied.

“Seems like we’ve reached another stalemate”, Yugi said eventually, as he set the last piece on the board and cautiously put it aside before he turned to Seto. “I have to admit you surprised me there, Kaiba.”

Seto’s laugh was short and dismissive. “I don't need you to praise me out of pity, Yugi.”

“I meant your committed adherence to the rules", Yugi was quick to clarify, and as he looked at him, there was something in Yugi’s direct gaze that made Seto feel strangely caught.

It was only then Seto realized that he had not only been able to open his eyes when Yugi told him to, but he could simply move his arms without anything holding them back. A bit confused, he let his fingers run over his unblemished wrists, trying to piece together what had happened to him.

“You must have noticed that there were no chains and no blindfolds”, Yugi explained and, apparently misinterpreting Seto’s gesture as discomfort, he took Seto’s hands to warm his stiff, numb fingers with his own, “You were bound only by my word.”

“Well, since this was one of these magic games of yours, I didn’t have much choice, did I?”, Seto gave back, but he did not pull his hands away from Yugi’s touch just yet. Yugi's thumbs were circling over the back of Seto’s hand to caress the cold skin with a firm tenderness that was both puzzling and strangely enthralling.

“Is that so?” There was that playful grin on Yugi’s lips again, like always when he was about to pull the rug from under Seto’s feet. Instead of revealing a hidden trap card, however, Yugi leaned forward to kiss Seto right on the corner of his mouth. Their fleeting contact tugged at Seto’s heart in a way that was addictive and alarming, and Seto held his breath.

Yugi’s voice was low as he spoke, his lips barely an inch from Seto’s, and it made the insides of Seto’s stomach flutter, rendering him weak and open in a way no crushing defeat had ever done before.

“When did I ever say this was a Shadow Game?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at this very lovely illustration [ this gorgeous Illustration](https://mooguriklaine-art.tumblr.com/post/161068755599/so-how-about-a-different-kind-of-game) the amazing mooguriklaine drew for this story!! *v*
> 
> -
> 
> Some elaboration on me tagging this as ace!Seto even though there is some quite raunchy content: I headcanon Seto as ace and very uninterested in if not uncomfortable with sexual contact and activities per se, but also as very much turned on by not-exactly-sexual kinks. 'Cause Seto is so very into card games in canon that it's really not a far stretch to say he's getting hot and bothered by finding true challenge in a card game and being also crushingly defeated - or, as he likes to call it, being "humiliated" ;) 
> 
> So this is what Seto's all about here - being stepped on because of all the implications it has/the kinks that are related to it, especially in the context of a game. It's about being subdued, being vulnerable, and of course Yami's presence is crucial for this because Seto would only trust him to dominate him, to understand him, and in the end, Yami simply provides the needed physical pressure/friction :>  
> For this fic, I decided that kissing slightly works for Seto in the context of a heated game, but doesn't really give him much - what gets him about it eventually is the context of being at Yami's mercy, and the bit of pain involved.
> 
> TL;DR, ace characters being uninterested in sexual intercourse and make outs but aroused by kinks that are not strictly sexual is a thing I rarely see in fandom, so this is what inspired this particular fic! 
> 
> Hope this makes sense (and maybe even inspires some headcanons!)~ :>


End file.
